


勋澈荣

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	勋澈荣

勋澈荣

凌晨两点半

崔胜澈被噩梦惊醒，在黑暗中摸到床头柜上的手机按亮屏幕，只不过才睡了一个小时而已。从首尔到洛杉矶漫长的飞行以后紧接着就是紧凑的kcon活动和一系列采访，本以为疲惫的身体能够促进睡眠质量的提升，没想到还是在这样一个尴尬的时间点醒来。

唉。缩在被窝里翻了个身点开kkt群组，群体聊天房的对话中止于半个小时以前，是hoshi兴奋的答应了和shua一起回本家吃饭的邀请，想到弟弟那张开心起来就会皱在一起的小脸崔胜澈忍不住笑了起来。

过亮的屏幕照的刚刚清醒的眼睛又些刺痛，思考再三他还是在群里又重申了一遍明天夜里的航班出去玩的注意点时间不要耽误了返韩的行程，发完就扣下手机干睁着眼看着天花板，这次来美国正好赶上他一个人住一个房间，一边庆幸自己的噩梦不会打扰到任何人的休息，一边又有些遗憾这个时候没有人可以给他一些陪伴。

我也是需要宠爱的小男孩啦ㅠㅠ崔胜澈无聊的在床上翻来覆去，点来官咖看看克拉们的留言，又点开游戏心不在焉的玩了两局，切回kkt看到群组里显示的还是12未读，大概疲惫的弟弟们也都休息了吧。

感觉自己实在太像迫切需要关怀的幼齿小鬼了，崔胜澈撇撇嘴百无聊赖的把手机扔到一边，却没有注意到屏幕熄灭的前一秒，对话框旁小小的数字由12变成了10。

盯着天花板数羊数到第342只的时候房间门突然被敲响了，随即门口响起两道不同的声线，一个冷静一个高昂，「胜澈哥，是我」「我HOSHI呀！」

另外两个小分队队长显然是一副刚从健身房出来的模样，身上的无袖背心都被汗水浸透了，初见成效的肌肉汗渍渍的反着光，权顺荣进了房间就很不见外的径直进了卫生间去冲澡，留下戴着帽子遮住大半张脸的李知勋和崔胜澈坐在沙发上有一搭没一搭的闲聊。

「可乐？」深知自己弟弟碳酸缺乏症属性的崔胜澈主动的从冰箱里掏出一听冰凉的可乐贴上李知勋运动后有些泛红的脸颊，顺手把他头上的帽子撤了下来，「跟我这儿还这么在乎形象么，什么样子没看过。」

「哦。」李知勋低低的应了一声就没了后话，气氛突然变得有些尴尬，房间里只有一墙之隔的浴室里传来权顺荣洗澡时随意哼唱的没有调的歌。

「哥是不是又做噩梦了？」冷不丁就又蹦出这么一句话，摘掉帽子以后泠冽的眼神看的崔胜澈有些心慌，大眼睛扑闪扑闪的躲开了弟弟的视线，「哦……我就是……偶尔……」直球的问题让没有准备的他一时不知道怎么解释，对面的弟弟抿了抿薄薄嘴唇，单边的眉毛向上挑了一下，看起来并没有要信的样子。

「哥有时候可以试着依赖我们一些的。」不善言辞的弟弟往自己这边挪动了一点，运动后发热的肌肤贴上自己被空调吹的有些凉的大腿，眼神坚定又温柔的看着自己，崔胜澈突然就有点鼻酸，当然想试着依赖，但是弟弟们每个人身上都背负着很重的压力，如果再因为自己这些无关紧要无处倾诉的情感困扰，自己怎么又忍心呢。

「要是哥哥不愿意和我说的话，那我只能把哥哥操晕了。」见崔胜澈嗯嗯啊啊的应付他不给一个正面的答复，直球弟弟又向着崔胜澈扔出一枚炸弹，在崔胜澈下意识想躲开之前押住了他的手腕，弟弟缓缓勾起嘴角，身体前倾着逼着崔胜澈靠在沙发扶手上，「哥试过的，知道我不是随便说说哦。」

「我会把哥哥操到什么噩梦都没有力气做的哦。」

崔胜澈的脸立马就红了，他结结巴巴的叫着李知勋的名字，想说今天自己状态真的很不好，不想做，正好这时候权顺荣也洗澡，这个弟弟倒是压根儿不在乎什么形象，全身上下的布料只有手里擦着头发的那块毛巾，「阿西你小子真是！」崔胜澈随手抓起沙发上一件T恤就往弟弟身上扔，被弟弟嘻嘻哈哈的躲开了，「反正一会也要脱的啦我这不是一步到位么！」

「我，我今天不想做……」在两个气势强大的弟弟虎视眈眈的视线下崔胜澈终于红着脸小声说出了口，本来以为两个弟弟会死缠烂打的不放过他，没想到李知勋特别利索的脱了上衣抬腿迈上了他的床，「哦，那哥先看我和顺荣做吧。」

崔胜澈有点恍惚，他也不知道自己为什么没把这两个臭小子赶回自己的房间，反而放任他们在自己的床铺上当着自己的面做了起来。

权顺荣在刚才洗澡的时候已经做好了清洁，现在正被李知勋掰着腿给自己扩张，最近去做了美黑的弟弟身上泛着健康的蜜色，被皮肤白皙的弟弟压在身下亲的啧啧做响。

好像和手有关的事情李知勋都能做的特别好，修长的手指上沾满了润滑液就往权顺荣身体里塞，那个紧缩的入口被两个人的四指手指撑开，三两下就摸到了权顺荣的敏感点，另一只手拍拍权顺荣的屁股示意他把自己的手指抽出来，换上自己的三根手指对着被开发的十分敏感的腺体抠挖起来，安静的房间里只有手指挤压润滑液发出的淫靡水声。

「知勋……呜……」权顺荣的小腹因为快感崩的紧紧的，勃发的阴茎也因为李知勋的动作而精神奕奕的冒着水，「我想摸一下……」弟弟乖巧的征求着自己主宰的同意，结局当然是被拒绝的，被润滑打湿的手指只好往上滑动到乳头，指尖拨弄着已经硬挺的小点带来更密集的快感，夹的身后李知勋的手指都更难拔出来。

「可以……可以了……知勋快进来……」打开的大腿有一下没一下的磨蹭着李知勋的腰侧，灵活的脚趾还要往下伸去勾那包黑色四角裤里鼓鼓囊囊的东西，李知勋见状也不再犹豫，脱了内裤随手往后一扔就扶着坚挺的性器缓缓埋进了权顺荣的身体。

插到底的时侯两个人都发出满足的低吟，权顺荣的双手双脚都攀在李知勋身上，随着李知勋的冲撞一下一下的发出小猫一样的喘息，彼此已经十分熟悉的身体配合默契，交缠的嘴唇，紧贴的身体，深入浅出的抽插都将这场性事带上高潮。

偏偏李知勋不是一个循规蹈矩的人，权顺荣性器顶端溢出的粘液已经将两个人的腹肌蹭的湿淋淋的，眼看就要达到顶峰，他偏偏要在这个时候抽出来，权顺荣本来急的不行翻身就想坐到李知勋身上继续舒服，被李知勋打了两下屁股在耳边说了两句话又笑的见牙不见眼。

「胜澈哥……」表演队队长趴伏在床上，还留着李知勋两个掌印的臀部高高翘起，他手脚并用的爬到床边，又翻身站起来，不知道是装的还是真的被李知勋操爽了，腿一软就跪在了地毯上，脸偏偏不偏不倚的砸在崔胜澈早就鼓起帐篷的裤裆上。「胜澈哥不喜欢小荣了吗？」叫着胜澈哥却连头都不抬，每呼一口气都正对着睡裤里的那一包东西，还要伸出柔软的小舌头从已经凸显出形状的睾丸顺着向上舔到顶端，亮晶晶的眼睛这才抬起来盯着崔胜澈看，「明明都这么硬了为什么不来操小荣呢？」

崔胜澈有点头晕，睡裤不知道什么时候已经被扒了下来，权顺荣还保持着刚才的跪姿给自己口交，一边懒懒散散的躺在床上的李知勋也下了床跪在权顺荣身后拨开他的臀瓣把自己重新插进去，每顶一下都迫使权顺荣把自己吞咽的更深，窄小的喉口挤压着他勃发的龟头，被前后夹击的权顺荣眼里满满的都是生理性泪水，崔胜澈看着心疼，抻着他的腋下把小孩搂到怀里坐着，李知勋也顺势起身跪在崔胜澈张开的大腿中间继续操弄权顺荣，两个面对面的人的性器被交叠在崔胜澈手里抚慰着，没一会儿权顺荣就瑟缩着射了他一肚子白浊。李知勋也被夹的无法再继续忍耐，随意抽插了两下拔出来射在了权顺荣背上。

两个高潮过后的人压在崔胜澈身上喘着粗气，和拍摄change up的时候不一样，全身的重量都加在欲望还没得到解决的崔胜澈身上压的他有点喘不过气，无奈的给了两个弟弟一人一巴掌让他们起身，自己也半推半就的被带到了床上。

给崔胜澈扩张的时候另外两个人也度过了不应期重新被崔胜澈哼哼唧唧的呻吟撩拨起了性欲，正一个人埋在他形状姣好的胸肌上嘬弄，一个人拉开他的双腿在已经湿润的穴口又舔又吸，「知勋……」崔胜澈难耐的顶顶胯暗示李知勋进来，李知勋却说自己满足权顺荣一个已经累了，「哥想要就自己来吧。」

太久没有用过骑乘的体位，动了没两分钟崔胜澈就累的大腿根都在颤抖，只能坐到底前后挪动着屁股，试图换着角度让李知勋的性器能顶到自己的前列腺，耻毛刮擦着敏感的穴口带来异样的快感，李知勋的双手把丰满的臀肉揉弄在掌心，下腹顶弄起来让白皙的臀肉荡起一波一波的涟漪，崔胜澈终于食髓知味的在他耳边嗯嗯啊啊的哼唧起来，随着起伏的加快变成不成调的呻吟。哥哥主动的送上被亲吻到红润的嘴唇，被李知勋的舌头吸吮的连口水的溢出来。

旁边的权顺荣也闲不住，一会冲着两个人的方向给自己手淫，一会又一手撸动着性器一手塞到自己身后又抠又戳，明明是自己操自己却叫的比崔胜澈还用力，胜澈哥知勋哥的名字叫了个遍。

李知勋终于被他惹恼了，他翻过崔胜澈的身体让他正面进入了权顺荣，自己又从后面操着崔胜澈，虽然没有直接进入，但是崔胜澈在权顺荣身体里进的多深完全还是由他掌控，权顺荣撑起身子隔着崔胜澈和李知勋接吻，被暴躁的李知勋狠狠的亲到喘不过气来。

高潮以后三个人胡乱的摊成一片交换着亲吻，崔胜澈意识模糊的睡过去之前仿佛听到两个弟弟在耳边低语，胜澈哥，要是能多依靠我们一些就好了。

再次醒来的时候已经天光大亮，身上的清爽应该也是多亏了两个可靠的弟弟。崔胜澈低头，看到浅色头发的弟弟正睡在自己怀里，已经快消失没有的脸颊肉因为靠在自己胳膊上的关系也重现江湖。平时没有那么粘人的弟弟也侧躺在自己身后，牢牢的臂弯环在自己的腰上，被宠爱和需要的感觉让崔胜澈感到满足，很快又再次陷入甜美的梦乡。

当然，因为睡过了头而迟到了洪知秀的family eve的权顺荣在回到韩国后是怎么被记仇的美国绅士惩罚，就是后话了。


End file.
